


Bound by fate

by Piper_kpop



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omegaverse, Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, kpop, this is what happens when you can’t sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_kpop/pseuds/Piper_kpop
Summary: Ni-ki reluctantly goes to a party one night with his friend Sunghoon and ends up meeting his soulmate
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Ni-ki's head was in a ton of pain. The mass of other alphas, the blaring lights, the blasting music, these were all factors of the migraine that had formed. Jake, the host of the party, had gotten him some water while he sat on a mushy old sofa. He looked around the room, it was presumably a living room but the loads of people made the room look crowded and messy. The only reason he was here in the first place was because his friend, Sunghoon, had forced him to come since Jake was his boyfriend. Ni-ki was never big on party's but eventually he gave into his friend and agreed to go. Suddenly, his head filled with pain again. His vision swam. I should go away from the music he thought. He marched out of the crowded living room and headed toward the door, but before he could get there Sunghoon's dark black hair caught his eyes. He was chatting with a boy Ni-ki didn't know. The boy had fluffy black hair and dark brown eyes that glimmered in the blaring lights. Ni-ki suddenly forgot all about his migrain. This boy was beautiful. He decided not to go outside, the cold would be too much. He couldn't think straight.

"Hey, Ni-ki, you feeling better?"

Ni-ki spun around to see Jake standing in front if him. He had golden brown skin with light brown hair and a couple freckles dusted his cheeks, his sweet cherry scent feeling comforting to Ni-ki, at least it was one thing he could recognize here. He wasen't very close with the omega but he had met him a few times through Sunghoon.

"Um, yes?" Ni-ki lied.

He felt a little better, but the throbbing pain was starting to come back. He didn't want to have to go into the freezing cold alone so he decided to try and just deal with headache.

—

Ni-ki groaned, he was laying in the sofa with an ice pack over his forehead, his blond hair spilled across his forehead. It had been a couple hours and most of the guests were leaving the party.

"Are you feeling better?" Sunghoon asked quietly.

"Ugh, no I need to go outside," Ni-ki groaned. The pain was too much.

He grabbed into Sunghoons arm to help himself up and wobbled out the door in the freezing cold. He shuddered at the sudden chill but he didn't care, the fresh air was really reliving. He stood there for a moment before hearing the creaking of the door. He glanced over to the door he had previously exited from, his eyes widening. Standing there was the same boy from earlier, his checks were slightly red from the heat of the party inside and he was covered in a couple different coats.

"Hi," the boy said, smiling when he saw Ni-ki.

He smelled like honey making Ni-ki feel safe and warm. He was an omega.

Ni-ki stared at him for a second before responding.

"H-hello.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ni-Ki accidentally released some of his pheromones, Sunoo now hates him, thinking he tried to seduce him.

“H-hello” ni-ki stuttered.  
There was something about this boy that flustered Ni-ki but he didn’t quite know. The boy stepped out of the doorway and walked over to the wall ni-ki was leaning on. It wasn't quite snowing but it was definitely frosted over meaning ni-ki should be cold, he only has a hoodie on, and yet he feels warm. He noticed that the boy was wearing a hoodie, and it carried no scent, obviously belonging to a beta. Ni-ki couldn’t help but feel disappointed. This boy probably was already dating somebody, not like he had a chance anyway.  
“Um, are you going to talk to me or just keep staring?” the boy asked slightly sarcastically.  
Ni-ki blushed and turned away.  
“Uh, um, I don’t know,” he mumbled under his breath.  
The boy laughed. He laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing Ni-ki had ever heard.  
“I’m Sunoo, and you are?” sunoo bubbled  
“Ni-ki, I’m Ni-ki,” He said quickly.  
Ni-ki wondered how Sunoo had so much energy, it was 2am and he had just been at a party, he was also confused over the fact that Sunoo wasn't scared of him, he was an alpha and it was late at night with nobody around. But Ni-ki quickly stopped thinking about these thoughts, right now the most adorable boy was in front of him, talking to him.  
He’s so pretty Ni-ki thought  
Ni-ki noticed Sunoos body tense up and that’s when Ni-ki realized he had been releasing his alpha pheromones and there was now present a spark of fear in Sunoo’s eyes and yet their eye contact didn’t break.  
“Hey, Ni-ki, can we go now? Jakes being stupid and saying if I don’t leave right now then I have to clean up-” Sunghoon’s sentence broke off once he looked at what was unraveling in front of him. Ni-ki was standing next to Sunoo releasing pheromones looking flustered, while Sunoo looked a bit scared and relieved at the sight of Sunghoon  
“You know each other?” Sunoo asked quietly. He seemed a bit shaken, maybe scared.  
“I- Yeah, Sunghoon let's go,” Ni-ki murmured, quickly grabbing Sunghoons arm and pulling him away.  
“SPILL THE TEA” Sunghoon shouted once they got in the car.  
Ni-ki flinched.  
“What tea? What do you mean?” He said shakily, obviously knowing what Sunghoon was talking about.  
“Why were you standing in front of my friend releasing your intimidating alpha pheromones???” Sunghoon rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, um, I don’t know, I was outside and then he was and then, um, he started talking to me and stuff, I don’t know!” Ni-ki admitted, “I don’t know I just started releasing pheromones, It’s not like I wanted to!”  
Sunghoon looked at him seriously for a second before talking  
“Um well, I don’t know I’m not an alpha,” Sunghoon said finally “But Jake is, you could ask him sometime, now let's go back to the dorm, I’m tired and Jungwon is probably getting worried.”  
“Jungwon? Getting worried? About us? No way.” Ni-ki snorted.  
“Shut up,” Sunghoon murmured, shoving ni-ki a little. Ni-ki laughed before saying, “You’re right though, we should go,”  
\--  
“JUNGWOOOOON,” Sunghoon called up the stairs of their shared apartment.  
“W H A T!” They got in response.  
“Okay, now that we know that the child isn’t dead can we go to sleep,” Ni-ki yawned.  
Sunghoon rolled his eyes.  
“You’re younger than Jungwon you know,” Sunghoon said  
“Yeah, sure, whatever, I don’t really care,” Ni-Ki said before racing up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door as soon as he got inside. Sunghoon sighed affectionately.  
\--  
What was “ni-ki”s deal? And apparently, he’s friends with Sunghoon? He must be really brave to think he can just try to seduce me, he did smell really good though, like fresh oranges- Sunoo’s train of thought was cut off with his roommate, Heeseung, stormed into his room  
“You went to the party didn’t you? After I told you not to? How many alphas tried to hit on you this time? Let me guess, you begged Sunghoon to drive you home early because you were scared?” Heeseung fumed.  
Heeseung was always very protective of Sunoo, he didn’t really have any other friends so he always kept Sunoo close to his heart, since he was a beta he didn’t have to worry about getting an alpha or omega mate but the only problem was he already fell in love, with Sunghoon, but Sunghoon already had a mate, so he ultimately ended up getting rejected.  
“Actually, it was just one alpha, and he didn’t hit on me exactly, just released his pheromones, but I’m kind of confused because he’s also friends with Sunghoon,”  
Heeseung looked surprised. “One of Sunghoon's friends tried to hit on you?” He said.  
“Ugh yes, also It’s like 3 am so can I sleep,” Sunoo tried.  
“Fine, but this conversation is not over,” Heeseung before walking out of Sunoo's room.  
He sighed. Why could he not stop thinking Ni-ki? He was just another alpha, another stupid alpha, why was he so important?  
Minutes later, Sunoo drifted off to sleep.  
Sunoo was being held in warm arms. He looked up, he was resting on Ni-kis chest, Ni-kis mouth was in a natural pout, a little crease between his brows as he slept. Sunoo cooed at the sight, He looked so cute. Sunoo reached for his phone off the bedside table. When he turned it on he noticed that his lock screen was Ni-ki. He looked over as he heard rustling behind him. Ni-ki sat up.  
“Why are you awake it's like so early,” He whined  
“It’s 7 am,” Sunoo giggled, throwing his phone aside and collapsing back onto ni-ki, snuggling into him. Ni-ki let out a little ‘aw’ before kissing the top of Sunoo’s head. These were the moments where Sunoo felt completely safe like nothing could ever hurt him.  
Sunoo jerked awake by the sound of his alarm going off. He quickly turned it off, his eyes widening when he remembered his dream.  
“WHAT THE HECK,” Sunoo shouted.  
Why did he dream of Ni-ki, why did he feel so safe, why did it feel so normal, why did he feel so happy in it?  
Heeseung rushed into his room, “Are you okay?” He asked, out of breath from running up the stairs at 7 am.  
“Oh, yeah, weird dream,” Sunoo said blushing. Of course, he woke up Heeseung.  
Heeseung rolled his eyes affectionately before saying, “Alright, not I’m going back to sleep,”  
“Okay, bye Heeseungie,” Sunoo called after him.  
He waited a minute before pulling himself out of bed, realizing he needed to get ready. He walked into his bathroom, going up to the shiny white sink and grabbing his toothbrush admiring the new gray tile that had been installed recently. Once he was done he had to get dressed, he chose a light gray sweater with some sweatpants to wear, ruffling his black hair so it looked messy, but not bad. Once he got ready he ran downstairs and grabbed a bagel and stuffed it into his mouth, heading outside to his car to go to school. He drove for a bit singing along to some of his favorite songs, He had always had a passion for singing but he knew he could never be an idol. He reached the parking lot of his school and jumped out of his car and walking up to the building quickened his pace as he saw Heeseungs friend Jay waiting for him.  
“Hey Jay, Heeseung told you to watch me didn’t he?” Sunoo asked breathlessly to Jay once he approached.  
Jay just nodded.  
“Well tell him I don’t need somebody to protect me,” Sunoo said sweetly before running off so he wouldn’t be late to class, ignoring Jay who called after him. Sunoo was 17 and in his last year of high school while Heeseung had graduated the year before him.  
\--  
Sunoo groaned. He was in his last class of the day but it was going so. Slow.  
“...and for the projects, you can choose your partners,”  
Sunoo looked up at this, usually, they had assigned partners. He immediately made eye contact with Sunghoon and they both nodded. Their parents had been friends so they grew up together and were practically inseparable. Sunghoon had moved in with a couple of his other friends this year since Jake didn’t feel comfortable with Sunghoon living with Heeseung.  
“Sunghoonie~” Sunoo called, skipping over to his friend.  
“Hey Sunoo,” Sunghoon greeted him.  
“You free to work on the project today?” Sunoo grinned  
“Yeah of course, we have to do it at my place though, Jungwon said something about me being out too much,” Sunghoon informed him.  
“And you’re just letting him control you?” Sunoo laughed.  
“Jungwon is terrifying when he’s mad,” Sunghoon said, dead serious.  
“Okay, can I come home with you then?” Sunoo asked.  
“Yeah, ‘course,” Sunghoon said, getting up.  
They talked about random things as they walked from school to Sunghoons car, getting in it.  
“Oh by the way, my roommates are going to be home, you, um, met Ni-ki the other day and he had to stay home today for some reason and Jungwon will also be there but he won’t bother us,”  
“O-okay” Sunoo said, Unsure about Ni-ki. He hadn’t really thought of his dream much today but he realized he should.  
“Ah, we’re here, let’s try and sneak past Ni-ki, he’s annoying and hates me,” Sunghoon said with an underlying affection. Sunoo felt slightly jealous at the thought of Ni-ki and Sunghoon being friends.  
They snuck in quietly, positioning themselves at the dinner table to work.  
“Okay, so I think that-” Sunghoon was cut off with the sound of somebody running down the stairs.  
Sunoo turned around to see Ni-ki and he was sure his heart skipped a beat. Ni-ki’s blond hair was puffed out and fluffy, he was wrapped in a blanket and wearing fuzzy socks. He looked tired.  
“I’m sick.” He said to Sunghoon, sounding stuffy.  
“Suck it up,” Sunghoon said carelessly  
“I hate you,” Ni-Ki said jokingly.  
“What do you have? I’m worried” Sunghoon asked curiously, not sounding the least bit worried.  
“A cold from being outside last night,” Ni-ki sniffed.  
“How’s your headache by the way?” SUnghoon asked.  
“Good, I went away last night after S- I went outside,” Ni-ki said, stumbling over his words.  
Sunoo flashed an awkward glance at Sunghoon. He seemed to understand.  
“Okay Ni-ki, leave now, we have to work,” Sunghoon commanded.  
“Ugh fine,” Ni-ki groaned walking out of the room and storming up the stairs.  
“You have a crush on him don’t you,” Sunghoon teased, seeing Sunoo’s flustered expression.  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sunoo snorted, he hated Ni-Ki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this took me a couple hours but now it's done!! I hope you like it
> 
> please consider leaving kudos, it makes my day <3


	3. Chapter 3

Ni-ki yawned, sitting up in his bed. He looked around his room, it had its walls painted gray with his bed pushed against one wall. He reluctantly got out of bed, standing and letting out a high pitched sneeze. He walked loudly downstairs, feeling drowsy. Once he got downstairs he saw Sunoo and Sunghoon eating breakfast.  
“Oh, hey Ni-ki, I made you breakfast,” Sunghoon said, handing Ni-ki a plate with some scrambled eggs and toast on it.  
“I can’t believe you actually know how to cook,” Ni-ki said.  
“You really should learn, I have to go to college next year,” Sunghoon snorted.  
“Mm, yeah I guess but i’ll just survive off of bread, it’s fine,” Ni-ki said.  
He ate his breakfast, trying not to look at Sunoo, he looked stunning and his sweet honey scent was pretty overwhelming. He ended up excusing himself before he even finished his food, he just felt slightly uncomfortable with Sunoo.

\--

What’s his problem? Sunoo thought, narrowing his eyes as Ni-Ki glanced at him for the 60th time that morning. Sunoo just rolled his eyes when he got up saying he felt sick.   
“What’s your problem with him, Sunoo? He’s really sweet, you should give him a chance,” Sunghoon said once Ni-ki left.  
“Sure,” Sunoo snorted. “Look, I’m all for making friends but not with alphas. Especially an alpha who thought he could release his pheromones and I wouldn’t care.”  
“Alright, just think about it,” Sunghoon sighed.  
Sunoo hated ni-ki, he knew he did, but then why, why did he have that dream the other night? It felt so real too. Everything was confusing with that boy, he didn’t understand why his feelings were this complicated. He hated the boy and yet at the same time he wanted him. Sunoo got up and carried his plate to the sink and headed towards the door.   
“Thanks for letting me stay here last night but since it’s a Saturday I’m going to go somewhere to have fun,” Sunoo said before walking out the door.

“Heeseung, I’m home,” Sunoo called.  
“Ugh, finally, I was worried when you didn’t come home.”  
“I can tell, from the five missed calls, geez” Sunoo rolled his eyes.  
“Heyyyy,” Heeseung pouted while Sunoo affectionately ruffled his hair.  
Sunoo ran to his room a second later, sighing when he got inside and realized how messy it had gotten, he should really clean it. He flopped on his bed and scrolled on instagram for a bit before coming a post from Ni-ki, he looked great, his hair parted and drifting in soft waves over his forehead, his mouth was in a small pout, how could he look so angelic while sick? Sunoo didn’t understand. He clicked on Ni-ki’s profile and scrolled through his photos, he looked so cute. Sunoo sighed contentedly while looking at a picture of Ni-ki from the first day of school. Sunghoons words echoed in his head “You have a crush on him don’t you,” Realization hit Sunoo like a truck, he might like Ni-ki. But he couldn't. He couldn't like Ni-ki. Sunoo started to panic. He had never liked an alpha before. Could Ni-ki be his alpha? No, no of course not, he would know, right?   
‘How to know if somebody is your alpha’ Sunoo googled, clicking on the first article that popped up.  
‘Some of the common side effects of finding your fated pair could be, constantly thinking about them, heats, dreams’- dreams  
Sunoo was starting to panic and realized he would need to ask Ni-ki if anything had been happening with him. He groaned, he felt conflicted. He didn't know whether to ask Ni-ki or not. He sighed realizing he probably should  
Jake   
S: Hey Jake, do you have Ni-kis number? I need it right now   
JY: What? Yeah I do but I thought you hated him? It’s ***-***-****  
S: Okay thanks Jake ily  
JY: ??  
Ni-Ki  
S: hey its sunoo I have a question for you  
NK: what??  
S: have you  
S: had any weird dreams recently  
\---  
Ni-Ki was frozen. Why was Sunoo asking? But yes, he had. A dream where he was cuddling with Sunoo and scenting him. How does he know though? Ni-ki sweated as he typed out his reply  
NK: Maybe, why  
S: I think you’re my soulmate  
Ni-ki looked at his phone in confusion 

what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYY ITS BEEN 3 MONTHS BUT IM BACK BABYYY


End file.
